A Pharaoh is my Hero
by Critias48
Summary: An alternate take on The Curse of Michael Myers. Yami Yugi will duel the members of the Cult of the Thorn for protecting Jamie, Kara and their children.
1. Jamie s Escape

Jamie´s contractions were stronger each minute, her screams could be heard through the place, she felt she

couldn't no more, she only could hear a baby, her son crying, and after begging Dr. Wynn that if she could keep

him and he ignored her and took the baby away, she fainted.

Some minutes later a nurse returned the baby to the mother. "Come with me", she told her and both escaped

with the child. The escape was not easy for Jamie, she had to run fast, carrying her baby and she also had to

keep him from crying. They finally reached the exit. The nurse returned to the undergrounds. Jamie had to

continue alone, she went running and then she went searching for help. She went running through the rain, until

she spotted a house, it was in front of the Myers house, she knocked the door. A man, like an age of twenty five

years opened the door, "What do you want", said the man with a smile, "Please, they are after me and my baby,

I need shelter", "And who is after you?", asked the man "My uncle, Michael Myers and the Cult of the Thorn", "Are

you Jamie Lloyd?", asked the man, "Yes, I am. May my son and I stay here?", "Yes you can. And I am Tommy

Doyle, nice to see you again Jamie, I´m glad you are alive". "For me too, Tommy, nice to see you again".

Meanwhile near there, Yugi was talking with Joey, "Hey, Yugi, What´s happening dude?", asked Joey, "My

Millenium Puzzle is detecting a strange, evil force, a force I have never seen", "Well, I hope this doesn't affects

our trip, and don't worry, tomorrow is Halloween, let´s see if they invite us to a party", "Maybe that's the problem

Joey, they said that thirty two years ago a boy murdered his sister, on Halloween night, and fifteen years later he

wanted to repeat the crime with his younger sister, ten years later with his niece, and the same happened a year

later, that night was the last time someone heard about the killer or his niece. Their names were Michael Myers

and Jamie Lloyd": "And what does it has to do with that evil force you feel", "Michael Myers was set on fire on his

first murder spree, and that didn't killed him, I know that evil force is the one controlling Michael, they said he died

along with Jamie six years ago, I know they are wrong, my Millenium Puzzle senses it".

"What, the girl and baby escaped?", asked Dr. Wynn furious, "How could you let that happen, bunch of idiots?", "I

don't know", replied another doctor. "Well, come with me, we are going to search them", said Wynn.

Jamie was washing her baby. Then with a towel she dried him, and then she picked up a blanket and covered

him. "Sleep sweety, don't cry" said at the same time she held her son in her arms she moved them softly from one

side to another, and she then kissed him on the forehead and watched how her baby slept and stopped his

crying. Then someone knocked the door, Tommy went and opened it, and in the door were Wynn and his men.

"We are looking for a fifteen year old girl with a baby boy. Do you know where are them?", "No my friend, sorry, I

will search for them", answered Tommy, but the baby began crying. "Don't cry sweety", said Jamie in a patient

tone. Wynn saw Tommy with angry eyes, he hit him in the face and proceeded to search in the house, he found

nothing downstairs, "Search upstairs", ordered the doctor, two men went upstairs and pulled the mother with the

baby in arms, they went out of the house. "Help, help", screamed Jamie, as well as another woman, with red hair

and a six years old son. Yugi and Joey heard those screams, "Let´s see what is happening", said Yugi, and he

and Joey went running to the place where the screams were heard. "Hey you wanna fight?", said Joey to a

member of the Cult of the Thorn, the man kicked him and Joey moaned in pain. "What is happening", asked Yugi

to Jamie, "Those people want me and my baby", "And me and my son Danny", said the another woman, "Leave

them alone", told Yugi to Wynn, "Sorry, they are very useful to me, I won´t". Then the Puzzle activated, and Yami

told Wynn "What do you want for the freedom of the mothers and sons?", "Well, you could beat me in a shadow

game". "Well, so let´s duel", said Yami at the same time he prepared his deck and duel disk. "Not to fast my

friend, first you will have to beat these two in a duel", said Wynn. Two men appeared in front of Yami, preparing

their duel disks.


	2. Dueling the Cult of Thorn: Part 1

"You will have to beat us first if you want to fight the boss", told one of the men to Yami. "Joey, help me with this

two", "Ok pal, we will give this two a lesson that they will never forgive", said Joey, preparing his duel disk and deck.

"Well, my pal Dr. Bonham will start, then the blondie", "How did you call me", asked a furious Joey, but the doctor

didn't interrupt his words, "Then me, and at the end will move the boy with necklace. And by the way, I´m Dr.

Carpenter ". "So well, let´s start this", said Yami. "Well, I will start with my Vampire Lady, in attack mode. Then I will

set a face down and I will end my turn". Then it was Joey´s turn. "I will set a card face down, and then I will summon

Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode". The knight appeared with 1800 attack points. "Now, attack the Vampire

Lady", Gearfried got out a little sword and launched his attack, but Dr. Bonham interrupted the attack "I activate my

facedown card, Shrink, that will cut your monster´s attack to the half". Gearfried´s size decreased, then the vampire

bit the knight, destroying him and dropping Yugi and Joey´s life points to 3350."Each time my Vampire Lady causes

damage to your life points, I choose a type of card, and a card of that type will be sent from the deck to the

graveyard, I choose magic cards, now choose the card you will send to the graveyard". "Well, I will send this (The

card was Legendary Sword), I will set a facedown, and end my turn, Now it is your turn, mad doctor". "I summon

Zombie Dragon, in attack mode". A purple decaying dragon appeared with 1600 attack points. "Well, I expected

more difficulty from this duel, Zombie dragon, attack their life points directly", the dragon was launching some smoke

from its nose, and would have damaged the friends´ points if it wasn't by this move made by Joey "I activate my

Scapegoat magic card, and you won´t touch our life points", he said at the same time a goat was blown by the

dragon´s breath, then the Vampire Lady destroyed another goat. "Excellent move Joey, said Yami", "Thank you Yugi,

now is your turn", "He is right", said Dr. Carpenter "Well, I will summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode

and I will set a face down. Now, attack the Vampire Lady". The yellow warrior hit the lady, dropping the doctors´

points to 3850. "Now I will set another face down card, and end my turn, your turn Bonham". "Well, I summon

Vampire Knight in defense mode, your turn Joey". "And I will summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode", the

panther appeared with 2000 attack. "If that scares you, wait for these, I sacrifice a scapegoat so I allow my panther

attack you knight", a goat disappeared and the panther slashed the knight. "Now Beta, direct attack", the warrior hit

Bonham and dropped their life points to 2150. "Please be more careful the next time Bonham", said Carpenter,

"Sorry, anyone can make a mistake". "Joey, if everything goes well, I will end the duel", "I know it buddy".

"Please win, you are near", said Jamie. "I should have faced Yugi directly", said Wynn, furious, "If you don't win you

will pay it very high, you know it which is the price if you fail". The doctors´ faces began to show nervous, "We have

to help each other, if we don't want to fail". "Now you must think how you will name your son", thought Yugi, "Wynn,

you must be preparing your deck now, because it won´t be easy for you to beat me", told Yami to Wynn.


	3. Dueling the Cult of Thorn: Part 2

"Your turn, Dr. Carpenter", said Yami. "I know it, don't hurry up me", "So make your move, we don't have your time",

said Joey, "You must make a very good move Dr. Carpenter, for our sake", told Dr. Bonham, "Well, I activate my

magic card, Reborn the Monster, reviving the Vampire Lady, now I sacrifice her and I summon my Vampire Lord and

set a facedown", the vampire appeared covered by a coat, "And now, since we have another monster on the field,

the Zombie Dragon´s effect that allows you to attack us directly is now cancelled", "Now, attack the magnetic

warrior", the vampire bit beta, destroying it and dropping Yami´s and Joey´s life points to 3050, "And it has the

same effect that the Lady has, choose a magic card for sending it from your deck to your graveyard", "Ok, goodbye

Shield & Sword", "Now that you have sent the card, to your graveyard, I set a facedown, and is Yugi´s turn". "I

summon my Queen´s Knight in defense mode, and I set two facedown, it is all". "Attack, Vampire Lord", ordered

Bonham, but Yami activated a facedown "I activate my facedown card, Spellbinding Circle", "Not too fast, I activate

my trap card Stop the Battle, it cancels my battle phase, and any card that was activated during the battle phase is

cancelled too, I set a card face down and is your turn, blondie". "You´ll be sorry for calling me like that. I summon

Rocket Warrior, in Attack Mode". "Now, attack Vampire Lord", the little warrior transformed into his invincible mode,

and attacked the vampire, dropping his attack to 1500, "Now, I sacrifice my last Scapegoat so I allow my panther

attack and destroy your Vampire Lord", the panther slashed the vampire, who moaned in pain and disappeared,

dropping the doctors life points to 1650. "Now I set a card face down, and end my turn". "I told you to be careful,

you stupid", told Carpenter to Bonham, "And you haven't help me, so is also your fault too, jerk",

"You are a pair of jerks!" said Dr. Wynn, "You know what will happen if you fail!", "Jamie", said Yami, "Now you have

only a problem", "Which is it?", asked the girl, "Now you have to decide which will be the baby´s name", when

hearing this, Jamie´s face was lighted with a smile and hugged her sleeping baby, "The same for you, and Danny,

Kara". Kara´s face also was lighted with a smile, and hugged Danny and he did the same.

"It´s your turn now, Dr. Carpenter", said Joey, "And make the things right, stupid", "Don´t worry, each time Vampire

Lord is destroyed, it revives in my field", the vampire reappeared in the field, "Now I activate my magic card, Magical

Stone Excavation, at the cost of two magic cards, I recover a magic card from the graveyard, and I choose Monster

Reborn, and I revive Vampire Lady", "Not again", said Joey, "Oh yes", said Dr. Carpenter, "Now I summon one of our

most powerful monsters, come here, Kasha", a chariot with hands on the top and a devilish face on the front

appeared, "Great thing, it has zero attack points", said Joey, "Zero, but I will activate it´s effect, I shuffle the rest of

my monsters in my field back to the graveyard, and per each zombie shuffled back into the deck, my monster gets

1000 attack points", Zombie Dragon, Vampire Lady and Lord returned to the deck, and Kasha`s attack points raised

to 3000. "Now, attack the Queen", "Not to fast my friend, I activate Mirror Force, destroying your monster", the

chariot was destroyed, but the doctors smiled. "Ha ha ha ha", "Can you explain us what ´s so funny", asked Joey,

"We wanted you to destroy Kasha, so we could activate our trap card, A Deal with Dark Ruler, allowing us to

summon our best monster, the Berserk Dragon", a dark dragon with feathers and two horns in the head and a

decayed face appeared in the field with an attack of 3500, "What´s that thing?", asked Joey, "Your demise",

answered Bonham, "Well, we can´t attack, so it is your last turn, Yugi", said Carpenter "Each time any of us ends his

turn, Berserker Dragon´s attack decreases by 500", when Bonham said this, the dragon´s attack dropped to 3000.

"I sacrifice the Queen for my Summoned Skull, in defense mode, and a facedown", the kneeling monster appeared,

covered by its wings, with 1200 defense points, "This is all, your turn, Bonham". "Berserk Dragon can attack every

monster in your field, so first destroy the skull, then the panther, and then the stupid little Rocket Warrior", the three

monsters were engulfed by a dark cloud, and disappeared. "That´s all, your last turn, blondie", "Well said, mad

doctor, my last turn, first I activate my facedown card, Graverobber", a little goblin with a pick axe, a shovel, and a

gravestone appeared, "This card allows me to choose a card from your graveyard, and I will choose your Magical

Stone Excavation, and I activate it to recover my Shield and Sword (the cards Joey discarded were Salamandra and

Giant Trunade). Now I activate the card Yugi set his last turn, Monster Reborn for bringing back, Summoned Skull",

the monster reappeared with 2500 attack. "Now I activate my magic card, Polymerization, fusing the Summoned

Skull with my Red- Eyes Black Dragon, creating the Black Skull Dragon", the red eyes appeared, and it and the skull

merged into a kind of spiral, and a black dragon, having the body and horns of the Summoned Skull, and the red

eyes of the black dragon. "Now I activate my last card, Shield & Sword", the doctors were enraged, Joey tricked

them, now the attack of the Berserk Dragon was zero, while the Black Skull Dragon had 2800 attack. "Now, Molten

Fireball attack", Yami and Joey ordered, the dragon launched a fireball to the Berserk Dragon, destroying it and

wiping out the rest of the doctors life points.

"We did it pal", said Joey, "Well played Joey". "Pair of idiots, you are useless!", Dr. Wynn shouted furiously, "Now

you will meet your fate! You know if you fail, you will die at Michael´s hands!", "Not to fast Wynn, there is a pending

duel between you and I, if I win, besides leaving the mothers and their sons alone, you will spare those doctors life".

"Ok, but if I win, not only the mothers and sons will be my possession and the doctors will die, but you will join us,

and you will give me your millennium puzzle and your god cards".


	4. Thorn s Shadow Game: Part 1

Tommy woke up from the unconscious state in which he was due Dr. Wynn´s punch. He heard noises outside his

house, and went to investigate, and found Jamie, Kara, their sons, the Cult of Thorn and 2 strangers.

"So what are you waiting for? Lets duel", said Yami, "The duel won´t be here, so all you follow me". They all

followed the cult to Smith´s Grove, the place from where Jamie escaped and they went again to the undergrounds,

until they arrived to a kind of altar. It had three marks of thorn, forming almost a square, missing one for completing

that shape. "We will duel here, so let´s start". "Remember the bet, if I win, the doctors and mothers will be free",

"But if not, the mothers and their sons will be mine, the doctors will die, and you will give me your Millenium Puzzle

and your Egyptian god cards, and join the cult of the Thorn".

"I will start with this, Samhain-Dark Dragon in attack mode, and I will end my turn, your turn, Yugi". A small dark

grey dragon covered in blood appeared with 1400 attack. "Well, I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack

mode", the little yellow rock monster appeared with 1700 attack points, "Now Beta, destroy the Dark Dragon", the

magnet warrior hit the dragon, destroying it, "When you destroyed my Dark Dragon you activated its special effect,

when a monster destroys it in battle, he allows me to summon a Samhain monster with 1500 or less attack, and I

choose Samhain-Evil Beast, in attack mode", a black wolf appeared with red eyes like those ones that are possessed

appeared, with 1500 attack points, but suddenly its attack points increased until they got to 1800, "What?", asked

Yami, "It´s effect increases the attack points of each Samhain monster in the field by 300 points", "Ok, I set a face

down, and your turn Wynn". "I summon Dark Celtic Guardian", the guardian appeared, with 1400 attack points, with

the difference that his eyes were black and were like the eyes of a person that was possessed by the devil, "And

remember the effect of my Evil Beast, each Samhain monster gains 300 points", the warrior´s attack raised to 1700.

"Evil Beast, attack the magnet warrior", the wolf bit the warrior, who only vanished, dropping Yami´s life points to

3900, and a direct attack by the Dark Celtic Guardian dropped his life points to 2200. "Your turn Yugi, and you are

near for handing me your god cards and your puzzle", "Before I make my move, what do you want with the mothers,

their sons, my puzzle and god cards, and me to join you?", "The baby is the sacrificial child, once Jamie is killed by

Michael, we will make Michael sacrifice him, and he will be free of the curse, which will be passed to Danny, and his

mother will be his first sacrifice", "What is that thing of the curse", "The Curse of the Thorn is an ancient curse that

makes that each generation a member of a family must sacrifice all their family, on the night of Samhain, better

known as Halloween, so madness and sickness cannot spread through all the village where Michael lives", "Destroy

your entire family for saving the lives of other people, that is a sick idea, absurd, you destroyed an entire family, and

I don't know how many other families you have destroyed, besides many lives because of your madness, you want

to save many people from sickness and madness, you are the one who has to be saved. I cannot join you, I´m not a

killer, if Michael is a killer, what are you? And what role does my puzzle and god cards play in this?" "They have a

great power, as you know it, I will look how to get that power passed to Thorn. Usually there is only a chosen one

per generation, and with that power I can increase the number of chosen ones, from one, until the increased power

of Thorn allows it, but that increased power can only be used with another priest for our sect, and that is where I

need you, you will be our priest in your town, and a priest by chosen one is needed, so I will choose children here in

Haddonfield, and you in your town, and we both will search for more priests, because that power can curse more

than two children", "Wynn, you are insane, you want to destroy the world", "No, I won´t destroy it, I will save it",

"Well, your evil plan stops here", Yami was about to draw his card, expecting the best, "If we fail not only Jamie and

her baby are in danger, but the entire world", said Yugi, "I know it, but if we trust in the heart of the cards, we have

nothing to lose", Yami closed his eyes, and drew his card, suddenly he opened them, saw his card, and smiled.


	5. Thorn s Shadow Game: Part 2

The score was standing favouring Wynn, with 3700 life points, and Yami had 2200 life points. "Why are you

smiling, stupid boy?" asked Wynn, "Don´t ask, just see what I will do, I summon Kuriboh, in defense mode, and I

end my turn", "Ha ha ha, so you want to hand me your god cards, that pathetic monster will not save you", said

Wynn, drawing his card, "Evil Beast, attack the little fur ball", the wolf jumped, but before it could bite Kuriboh, the

little fur ball disappeared, and other five Kuribohs took his place, and one Kuriboh was bitten and disappeared,

"What the...?" asked an annoyed Wynn, "Well, I told you Kuriboh could save me, thanks to my magic card,

Multiply, and instead of having only a Kuriboh, I now have four Kuribohs", then the Celtic Guardian destroyed

another Kuriboh. "Your turn Yugi", "And I will summon Gazelle, King of the Mythical Beasts, in attack mode", the

monster appeared jumping with 1500 attack points, "Then I will increase his attack with my Horn of the Unicorn

magic card", the horn in Gazelle´s forehead increased its size, and raised its attack to 2200, "Now, Magic

Lightning attack, destroy the evil beast", Gazelle projected a lightning with the horn, destroying the wolf and

dropping Wynn´s points to 3300. "Now Wynn, make your move", "Dark Celtic Guardian, destroy another Kuriboh",

the warrior slashed another Kuriboh, cutting it in half. "Your move Yugi", he drew his card and when he saw it he

smiled, "I activate my magic card, Ancient Rules, let me tell you how it works, I choose a level five or higher normal

monster from my hand, and I summon my best monster, the Dark Magician", the monster appeared spinning his

crook, "Now, Dark Magic Attack", the magician launched his attack, but to Yami´s surprise, Gazelle was destroyed

and his life points dropped to 1900, "Wynn, what have you done to my Dark Magician", "Look at his chest and

forehead", Yami was astonished at what he saw, he saw the Mark of Thorn on the body parts Wynn mentioned,

"What have you done?", asked Yami with indignation, "I cursed your Magician as I cursed Michael Myers, I did it

with my trap Card, Curse of the Thorn", said Wynn showing a trap card that had as picture the Mark of the Thorn,

"Let me tell you how this card works, as long as you have monsters on the field the cursed monster must attack

the monsters on your side of the field, and it can´t be destroyed by battle, removed from play, or destroyed by

card effects", "Well, I end my turn". "I will do nothing, your turn Yugi", "Well, destroy a Kuriboh", the magician

obeyed the order and with his dark magic attack destroyed a Kuriboh, "Your turn Wynn", "I won´t make a move",

"Destroy another Kuriboh", "The same, I will not make a move", "Destroy the last Kuriboh", the Magician

destroyed the Kuriboh and the Mark of Thorn was erased from his chest and forehead, "Wynn, my Magician is now

free of the curse and is your turn", "Well, I switch my Dark Celtic Guardian to defense mode, and end my turn".

"Yugi, you can do it don't give up, you have got out of worse situations, you have us, supporting you, and you

have to trust in the heart of the cards, you have to win for Jamie, her baby, Kara, Danny, and the rest of the

world", said Joey, "Believe me I know it", "While you have all this, this old man, has no one that supports him, he

is alone in the world". Yami heard this words and breathed, "Dark Magic Attack", the Dark Magician launched his

attack, destroying the Warrior, "Next turn Wynn, you will be open for a direct attack". "I don't think so, I remove

from play my three Samhain Monsters in my graveyard for summoning, The Cursed Dragon of Thorn", a dark huge

dragon with red eyes, and the Mark of the Thorn in its wings appeared with 3000 attack points, "And this monster

will be your defeat", said Wynn. "Its effect allows me to remove from play cards from your deck, as the same

number of Samhain monsters I removed from play for summoning it", "Ok", said Yami, putting three cards in his

pocket, "Now, Dark Cursed Blaze", said Wynn, and the dragon launched a dark blaze, destroying the Dark

Magician and dropping Yami´s life points to 1400. "Your turn, think what will you do, because it may be your last

move in the duel", said Wynn, as Yami drew his card, "Please, Heart of the Cards, help me", thought Yugi.


	6. Thorn s Shadow Game: Part 3

Yami drew his card, he smiled and showed the card to Wynn, "I activate my magic card, Swords of Revealing

Light, and that will prevent you from attacking three turns, and then I summon Queen´s Knight in defense mode,

and end my turn". "I cannot do anything, but remove from play another 3 cards from your deck so is your turn, once

your swords are vanished, you are damned". "Well, that will happen in six turns, if you are lucky", "Well, I don't think

that you will have that luck", "I summon King´s Knight, in defense mode", the king appeared kneeling, protecting

himself with a shield, with 1400 defense points, "When Queen and King are on the field, I can automatically summon

Jack´s Knight, in defense mode", the knight appeared kneeling, with 1000 points protecting himself with a shield.

"Now I remove from play another 3 cards from your deck, and end my turn "Oh no", Yami couldn't believe it, Slifer

was removed from play, "Well I end my turn doing nothing". "I draw my card, remove your three cards from your

deck, and end my turn. Next turn, Thorn will be free to attack, and nothing will save you".

Yami was about to draw his card, "Please, heart of the cards", said Yami. Then everything turned black, and Yami

could see how his deck was disappearing. "We are here with you", said a female voice, Yami turned around and saw

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Jamie, Tommy, Kara and Danny. "You can do it", said Joey, "We all trust you", said Jamie, "Teach

that old man who rules", said Tristan, Yami saw Kara and her son, and both only smiled and nodded, then he saw

Yugi, who told him "Let´s do it", and Yami nodded.

"Why do you delay that much in making your move? You have not even drawn your card", asked Wynn. Yami did

not reply and drew his card. "Wynn, this is the beginning of your defeat". "I don't think so, watch this, I sacrifice my

three knights, for summoning the most powerful monster". The three knights disappeared and a golden sphere

appeared in their place. "And I will awake him", said Yami and then, to the astonishment of everyone he began to

recite the chant:

"Almighty Protector of the Sun and Sky,

I beg of thee please hear my cry,"

"What is he doing?" asked Tommy, "Reciting an ancient chant for awakening the most powerful monster in the

game", answered Joey.

"Transform myself from orb of light,

And bring me victory in this fight,

I pray for your help in this Shadow Game,

But first, I shall call out thy name,

WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

The golden sphere transformed into the majestic golden dragon, with 5000 attack points (the attack points of the

three monsters that were sacrificed for his summoning), it had a bright that almost could blind a person, everyone

saw this astonished.

"Wynn, you lost", "I don't think so, Ra can destroy Thorn and take many life points away from me, but not

enough for defeating me", "Is because I have not used Ra´s another effect, I pay all but 1life points, and those

points are for my Egyptian god", Yami´s life points dropped to 1, and Ra had now 6399 attack points. "Now, destroy

Thorn", Ra launched a giant fireball which hit Thorn, destroying it and reducing Wynn´s life points to zero, it was

over, Wynn lost, the doctors wouldn't die, and Jamie, Kara and the children were safe.

"Wynn, you lost", Wynn in his rage screamed "Michael!", when hearing this, the bogeyman appeared. "What have

you done Wynn, you lost", asked Yami, "I lost, I won´t touch the mothers and children, Michael will do it". "You are a

monster", said Yami, at the same time he applied his mind crush on Wynn, causing him to collapse. "Now, run",

ordered Yami. They ran until they got to the garden outside the sanatorium, Jamie went to Dr. Loomis, who was near

there, while Joey distracted Michael. "Michael, you are free of the power of Thorn", said Yami at the same time he

applied the mind crush on Michael, who fell to the floor. "You made it, you destroyed the evil possessing Michael

Myers", said a voice, Yami turned his head and saw an old man, "Who are you?", "I am Dr. Loomis, for thirty two

years I wanted to get rid of this evil, with no success, but you did it, congratulations", "His heart does not beat",

said Yami, "But why, I only destroyed the evil inside him", "Is because he was pure evil, little by little, that evil

attached to his soul, until it became his soul", said Loomis.

"Jamie, I have good news and bad news for you", said Yami, "Tell me", "The good news is that your uncle is free

of his evil, and you and your son are safe, but the bad news is that he will not awake, the evil turned to be his soul",

"And another bad news is that", "Tell me", "You will have to change diapers", Jamie laughed when she heard this.

"And I have another good news, I will bring back to life a person you loved very much, was victim of your uncle",

"Who?", "You will know it when you see that person".

The group walked until they got to Tommy´s house. "So good bye and thank you Yugi", said Jamie, "There is

nothing to thank. Which is the name of the baby?" asked Yugi, "Well, Tommy suggested, and I liked that name, so

the baby´s name is Steven", answered Jamie, holding her sleeping son in arms "Good bye, Steven", said Yugi to the

sleeping baby. Yugi and Joey were getting away as the sun was rising, "Good Bye", said everyone to them. As they

were getting away, Jamie was thinking "Who is the person Yugi was talking about?".


End file.
